I never had the chance
by LilMary
Summary: Matt dumps Lita on live television for the second time and Jeff has had enough. The next day on Smackdown Jeff & Lita get some revenge. This is my first ever fic so go easy on me and please RR!
1. I Never Had The Chance

I never had the chance  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Jeff or Lita,,,,they belong to themselves and work for the WWF OKAY!!!!  
  
This is a Jeff/Lita fic,,,,so if you don't support this couple or like them,,,,then don't read,,,,is that so hard to do????  
  
On RAW  
Billy & Chuck Vs. The Hardy Boyz  
Number 1 tag team contenders match  
  
The match was going great and The Hardy Boyz had the advantage. Jeff was in the ring against Billy. Jeff was giving Billy a whole bunch of punches at the turnbuckle, but then Billy pushed him off and onto the mat. Matt was about to get in, but was distracted by the referee. While that was happining Chuck went in to help Billy. Jeff then got up and gave them a double clothesline. They were all down and Matt wanted in so Jeff tagged him in. Both Billy and Chuck were in the ring, but only one was standing. Matt was about to give Billy the Twist Of Faith, but Chuck kicked Matt in the face and Billy fell to the ground because Matt fell on him. Jeff then got on top of the turnbuckle and tried to do the Swanton to Billy, but missed. Jeff then rolled out of the ring and Lita went to check on him.   
  
Lita: Jeff are you okay?!  
Jeff: Owww!!!! My back!!!!  
Lita: Come on,,,,I'll take you to the back....  
  
Lita helped Jeff up and accompanied him to the back to get checked on. Matt was left alone in the ring with Billy And Chuck and they were beating him up real badly. Matt looked around trying to find Lita, but saw her helping Jeff to the back. " What the fuck,,,, where is she going" Suddenly he was punched in the back by Chuck and then got the Famasser from Billy. Billy got on top of Matt for the pin and 1....2....3...." The winners and number 1 tag team contenders Billy & Chuck"Matt just lyed there in the ring, but then got up and walked backstage where he saw Jeff being checked on by paramedics and Lita was right their next to him. Matt couldn't believe Lita, his girlfriend, just leaving him in the ring.  
  
Matt: Lita what the fuck was that?! Why did you just leave me their? And Jeff why did you have to be stupid and do that Swanton?  
Lita: Don't shout at him!!!! He didn't do anything wrong!!!!  
Matt: Yeah he did, he missed the Swanton!!!!  
Lita: Well atleast he can do a Swanton!!!! You scared bastard!!!!  
Matt: What did you just say????!!!!  
Lita: You heard what I just said you scared bastard!!!! Your not even extreme!!!! When you do a leg drop you only climb up to the second turnbuckle, when you climb a ladder you only climb halfway, you don't have any tatoos, no peircings, no dye in your hair, noting, your not extreme and I'm sick and tired of you trying to be better than all of us.  
Matt: So thats how you see me huh???? So I guess since your sick and tired of me then I guess our relationship is over!!!!  
Lita: FINE,,,, I REALLY DON'T CARE!!!!  
Matt: Yeah I know cuz your just a dumb slut!!!!  
Jeff: No you didn't just call her a dumb slut you scared bastard!!!!  
Matt: Look who's talking,,,,Mr. Extreme!!!!  
Jeff: I ain't scared of nothing and I'm definitly not scared of you and from this moment on The Hardy Boyz are over!!!!  
Lita: Come on Jeff let's get out of here....  
Jeff: Yeah,,,, I wouldn't want to scare Matt....  
Jeff got up out of the chair and him and Lita headed towards the dressing room....  
Matt: Your just jealous!!!!  
Jeff & Lita: OF WHAT MATT????!!!!  
The paramedics looked at Matt trying not to laugh or smile....  
Matt: What are you guys looking at????  
The Paramedics: Nothing.... ( With a little giggle)  
  
Jeff & Lita went to their dressing rooms to get their stuff and they met outside infront of Jeff's Black Corvette. They put their bags in the car and got inside.  
  
Jeff: Hey um I'm sorry for what happened.... I'm thinking it's my fault....  
Lita: No, Matt and I were just not mean't for eachother and I'm fine with him breaking up with me, but I don't know why he had to do it on live television again.  
Jeff: Don't worry about it,,,, the fans are still gonna be on our side,,,, I mean your side.  
Lita: Whatever Jeff....( Laughing a little)  
  
10 minutes later  
Jeff: Is this the hotel?  
Lita: I guess it is. It says Va. Beach Hotel.  
Jeff: It's kinda big, but that's okay.  
  
They walked into the hotel lobby and went to the check-in desk.  
Man At The Desk: Yes, may I help you Sir?  
Jeff: Yeah, I'm Mr. Jeffrey Hardy and I have reservations here.  
Man At The Desk: Yes of course, your that wrestler guy.  
Jeff: Uh Yeah.  
Man At The Desk: And you must be Ms. Amy Dumas.  
Lita: Um Yeah.  
Man At The Desk: Okay then here's your keys and you both will be staying in room 112. Hey Larry! Get over here and help these two find their room.  
Larry: Ok, OK! Whoa! Your Jeff Hardy and your Lita.  
Jeff: Yeah we are.  
Larry: Can I have you guy's autograph?  
Lita: Yeah sure, as soon as we get to our room.  
Larry: Ok that would be great! I don't believe I'm carrying Jeff Hardy & Lita's things, this is so amazing.  
Jeff: Whatever little guy.  
Larry: Well here's your room and here's your stuff. If you need anything theirs a phone in there and a number to call downstairs.  
Lita: OK, and here's your autograph. ( Lita and Jeff sign his hat).  
Jeff: Here's your tip kid.  
Larry: No it's okay, I got you guy's autograph and that's enough.  
Lita: Ok whatever, bye.  
  
Jeff unlocks the door and turns on the light to reveal the beautiful room.  
  
Lita: Oh my gosh their's only one bed.  
Jeff: Well it's not my fault, I don't do the reservation stuff, Vince does that.  
Lita: Well I guess we have to share it then.  
Jeff: I guess so.  
Lita: I'll get the left side and you can get the right side.  
Jeff: Whatever you say and stop acting so serious about everything cuz we have slept in the same bed before so it won't matter.  
Lita: Ok then.  
  
They both got into the bed  
  
Lita: Jeff I don't think this is the right time, but I have to tell you something I never had the chance to tell you.  
Jeff: Yeah what is it?  
Lita: Well you see, when Matt and I hooked up, I was really never in love with him, I was more in love wi....with you. And I never had the chance to tell you cuz I was scared you wouldn't love me back.  
Jeff: Well you see, you don't have to be scared of anything cuz I do love you and I couldn't tell you cuz I didn't want to reuin our friendship that we had and I love you and care for you and would do anything to make you happy.  
Lita: Do you mean that?  
Jeff: Yeah.  
Lita: I love you too.  
  
Jeff and Lita get closer and started to kiss.  
  
Lita: Hey you did say you would do anything to make me happy right?  
Jeff: Yeah.  
Lita: Give me a little something tonight and let's kick Matt's ass tomorrow at the tapings.  
Jeff: Whatever you say. ( Jeff kisses Lita and they go under the covers).  
  
Next chapter coming up.......... 


	2. That's What You Get

That's What You Get!  
  
Disclaimer- Why do we gotta do this cuz everybody knows we don't own anything except the stuff in our house okay! Is that so hard to say!  
  
Jeff: Hey Lita it's time to get up.  
Lita: uhh....5 more minutes baby.  
Jeff: That's what you said 5 minutes ago. Now come on were gonna be late.  
Lita: Ok, Ok! I'll get up and get ready. What time do we have to be at the tapings anyways?  
Jeff: They said be there by 2 so we can practice, and well look at the time, it's 12:30 and it takes about 30 minutes to get to The Norfolk Scope from here and we still gotta grab a bite to eat on our way there.  
Lita: Ok, I'm ready, let's go. And by the way Jeff, I had a great time last night.  
Jeff: I bet you did cuz I had a great time too.  
  
1 hour later they arrive at the arena hand in hand and Rob Van Dam approaches them.  
  
RVD: Hey guys what's up?  
Jeff: Alot of things!  
RVD: Hey Lita, I heard Matt broke up with you again last night. Are you okay?  
Lita: Yeah, I'm fine because I've found someone better.  
RVD: Awww....So you two are going out now?  
Jeff: Yep!  
RVD: That's cool and anyways Jeff, you got a match with me and Edge against Matt, William Regal, ( RVD does the air sucking thing Goldust does) and Goldust.  
Jeff: Haha, Now that would be a great match as long as Regal doen't use those brass knucks.  
RVD: You know he will, but we'll win anyways.  
  
Edge walks up to them.  
  
Edge: Your damn right were gonna win because I reek of awsomeness, your way extreme and everythings cool when your Rob Van Dam. ( Edge does the hand things RVD does )  
  
They all practice for a couple hours and then grab a bite to eat.  
7:30 SMACKDOWN! starts. Meanwhile backstage:  
  
Edge: Yo Jeff, you and Lita better get ready cuz were the second match up. And Lita, I know how much you wanna kick Matt's ass!  
Lita: You bet I do!  
Jeff: Yeah come on let's get ready.  
  
Jeff and Lita head to their dressing rooms and change. Their match was up next and they all met up behind the curtains. BOOM! RVD's music hit's the arena as the whole crowd cheers. RVD, Edge, Jeff & Lita all went down the ramp together.  
  
Lilian: Accompanied by Lita, coming in, in a combined weight of 635 pounds, Jeff Hardy, Edge, & Rob Van Dam.  
  
Next up was Matt, Regal, & Goldust. The crowd bood them as they went to the ring. When they got in the match started. It was RVD and Regal. Regal was beating the hell out of RVD, but RVD got back in the game. As the referee wasn't looking, Matt went down to get a chair.  
  
The King: What the! What is he doing?!  
J.R.: He's getting a chair.  
The King: He better not hit Lita with it, it'll just mess up her puppies.  
J.R.: Whatever!  
  
Matt went in the ring and Edge tried to get in, but the Referee, Nick Patrick stopped him.  
Matt was about to hit RVD with the chair, but RVD gave him a Dropkick and the chair hit Matt right in the face.  
Lita was laughing so hard and Jeff wanted the tag. RVD tagged Jeff and then went over to Goldust and punched him off the ring. Regal tried to make a tag, but his partners were both down. Jeff waited for Regal to get up so he could do the Twist Of Faith and so he did, but hurt his back while doing it. Jeff then tagged in Edge and Regal tagged in Goldust. Edge was beating the living hell out of Goldust and then gave him and Edgeicution. RVD then got on the top turnbuckle and did a Five-Star Frog Splash on Goldust. Edge went for the pin, but Regal punched him in the back with the brass knuckles and Nick Patrick didn't see them. Nick Patrick then saw Jeff get on the top turnbuckle about to do a Swanton, but he then stopped him. While Nick Patrick was distracted by Jeff, Matt got in with the same chair and threw it at RVD who threw it back and gave him a Vandaminator. Matt fell to the canvas and as he got up Lita went on the top turnbuckle and gave Matt a Litacanrana. Jeff was laughing and he then saw Goldust still down and so he decided to do the Swanton Bomb and he landed it perfectly. RVD then punched Regal out of the ring and Edge crawled over to pin Goldust. 1....2....3....  
  
Lilian: And the winners of this match by pin-fall, Jeff Hardy, Edge, & Rob Van Dam.  
  
They all celebrated in the ring and Lita kissed Jeff and the crowd went wild. They then left the ring and headed backstage.  
  
Edge: Hey I told you guys we were gonna win.  
RVD: Dude, na uh, I'm the one that said that!  
Edge: Yeah, but I was the one who agreed with it!  
RVD: Whatever.  
  
While RVD and Edge argued on who said what Lita and Jeff were kissing. Matt then ran through the curtains and the two stop kissing to see what happened.  
  
Jeff: Oh it's just Matt.  
Matt: Hey Lita what was that Litacanrana for?! That wasn't in the script!  
Lita: Well that's what you get! And I thought we broke up!  
Matt: Well I'm sorry, please forgive me, I want you back.  
Lita: Forgive you! Why should I! You always say your sorry, but you don't mean it and by the way I'm already taken!  
Matt: Taken that fast! By who?!  
Jeff: By me! That's who!  
Lita: And Matt, even if I wasn't going out with Jeff right now, I still wouldn't go back out with you for the third time. I fell for your sorries the first and second time and I'm not gonna make it my third.  
Jeff: Come on Lita, let's get outta here.  
  
RVD and Edge walk by Matt and laugh a little bit.  
  
Matt: What are you guys laughing at?!  
Edge & RVD: You!  
Edge: That's what you get Matt! Haha!  
RVD: Yeah, it's your fault she left you.  
Edge: That's why you should never threat a woman as beautiful, nice, caring, & smart like that.  
RVD: She's never gonna want you back!  
Edge: Now she has your little brother and you know their gonna be together for a long time or should I say forever.  
RVD: Damn right! Those two are in love.  
Matt: I don't care! I'll find someone else!  
  
Matt did find someone else a couple months later, but she also left him, for one of his best friends Shane Helms aka The Hurricane. Poor ol', poor ol' Matt, but that's what he gets.  
  
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
